emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8296 (25th October 2018)
Baby Grace's funeral takes place. Afterward, Marlon finds Paddy at Grace's grave where Paddy admits he feels nothing. Elsewhere, Lydia opens up to Sam about her miscarriages whilst Ross informs Rebecca he's been offered a job in Liverpool and asks her to come with him. Plot As Paddy carries Grace's coffin into the church, everyone in attendance struggles to hold back tears. Eric appears alongside a crying Faith and takes her hand for support. The funeral service begins. Rebecca fears Lachlan could be found not guilty. She tells Ross he should've killed Simon when he had the chance, as if she had the opportunity, she'd kill Lachlan. When Aaron gets up to make a reading from Winnie the Pooh, Chas questions why it was picked, commenting it's not like they have proper memories with Grace. Aaron decides against making the reading and instead speaks from the heart. He talks to Grace's coffin and insists they do have memories, like when Chas told him he was going to have another little sister. Aaron lists all the things he would've taught Grace then tells her they all love her and wish they'd got the chance to know her. Chas mouths "Thank you" to Aaron. Rebecca admits she always fears Lachlan could be around any corner. Ross states that's because Lachlan and Simon are around every corner around here. As Charity gets up to make a reading, Chas orders her to stop and questions where the poem came from. Paddy explains he found it on a site for bereaved parents. Chas insists it's wrong that they're sending Grace off to stuff that means nothing to them. With tears streaming down her face, Chas tells her daughter she's grateful for every second she had with her. She insists today isn't goodbye, nor is it about closure but about putting Grace in her final resting place. Chas lifts the tiny coffin and begs to lay her daughter to rest. Meanwhile, at the prison, Debbie meets with a solicitor to discuss her bail hearing tomorrow. Debbie asks how long she could be facing. The solicitor explains she'll be lucky if she's sentenced to anything less than five years. At the graveside, Chas stops Harriet from saying the Lord Prayer. She tells Grace this is her new home and she's next to her Aunt Gennie, who'll look after her. Chas begs God to allow Grace to rest in peace then throws a flower on top of the coffin. Paddy promises they'll visit often then he throws his flower into the grave too. At the wake in the pub, Charity tells Cain it's a good thing he made it. Charity knows whatever Cain is dealing with has to be truly awful for him to abandon Debbie and Sarah when they needed him most. She doesn't asks what it is but questions if it's fixed now. Moira walks into the pub and is surprised to see Cain. Ross brings Rebecca her birthday cake but Rebecca doesn't want it, insisting there's nothing to celebrate as this time last year she had a life but now she's a damaged headcase who's scared of shadows. Ross suggests they leave all this behind. In the backroom, Moira and Cain talk. Moira is annoyed Cain took off and didn't once call to check in on her or the children and questions what's wrong with him. She knows it's something to do with Joe but Cain asks to leave the conversation until tomorrow. Chas believes Paddy is putting off going through the memory box because it'll break his heart. She asks him not to put it off for too long. Sam returns to Wishing Well Cottage to find Lydia sitting on the sofa. He questions why she didn't come to the funeral. When he sits next to Lydia, he realises she's crying. Lydia explains she's lost too many babies of her own to see Chas burying her child. She shows Sam the bracelet her late husband Steve got her with two charms in memory of the babies she miscarried but she can't wear it as it's a constant reminder of what she lost. Lydia explains she wanted to come to the funeral but couldn't. Sam comforts her. When Debbie phones Sarah, Sarah asks her mum when she's coming home. Debbie tells her as soon as she can. At Keepers Cottage, Ross informs Rebecca he's been offered a job in Liverpool then asks her to come with him. Rebecca insists she can't leave Seb so Ross suggests they take him with them. Marlon finds Paddy at Grace's grave. Paddy admits he's not putting on a brave face, nor is he trying to hide his true feelings as he feels nothing. He questions what's wrong with him that he didn't cry at his baby's daughter's funeral. Marlon wonders why Paddy is so scared of looking in Grace's memory box. Paddy explains he'll need to fake his emotions. He fears he'll lose Chas due to his lack of grief. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast *Ciaran - Daymon Britton Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Skipdale Women's Prison - Interview room and corridor *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes